


The Very Useful Study Habit

by Moonmist_Fire



Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [10]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: Jade and Cat adopt a method to help them memorize a play for school, but they end up getting distracted.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557520
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133





	The Very Useful Study Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!! I hope you guys are ALL staying safe and well in these trying times. Please stay healthy!
> 
> I wanted to apologize for how long it took to get this one out! I know you guys wanted some more smut, so here it is! :D
> 
> NOTICE: The excerpt of the play Cat and Jade are reciting, Uncle Vanya by Anton Chekhov, is a sexual harassment scene. Obviously, Jade isn't sexually harassing Cat, but if you think the dialogue will bother you, then please skip it!
> 
> P.S. you guys' comments make me so so over the moon. i cannot describe how happy i get when you leave comments omg. thank u thank u thank u so much i love u guys.
> 
> P.P.S. also I finished Victorious yesterday (i had been putting it off for months because i knew i was going to be a mess when i finished it) and now there's a big ol' Victorious-shaped hole in my heart and i am going to DIE
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

“O-Oh my gosh,” Cat breathed, her eyes scanning Jade, who was sitting across from her on the bed. Jade had removed her shirt and was lounging with one arm spread across the footboard, a tiny, teasing smile upon her face. Cat swallowed thickly as her gaze traced her milky skin, and she hated the fact that Jade’s stupid bra was in the way of her prying vision. “How does this game work again?”

“God, Cat, I’ve explained this to you, like, fifty times. Next time you ask, I’ll just go home.” Jade sounded irritated, but there was a joking undertone to it that only Cat would have been able to detect. Cat knew Jade was just trying to draw out the pleas from her - she wanted to hear Cat beg. And Cat still played right to her tune.

“No, wait!” she protested quickly, and Jade’s mouth twitched upwards accordingly. “Please, I just keep forgetting because…” Cat gulped as she watched Jade’s jeweled eyebrow angle upwards in question. “Because you’re so pretty. You make my head all mushy. I’ll remember this time, I promise.”

Jade allowed herself another small smile as she swept a hand through her dark hair. “Alright, Kitty. It’s like this: You’re Helena, I’m Astrov. I’ll prompt you for your line in the play, and if you recite it correctly, I’ll take off a single piece of clothing.” Jade gestured with her head to the shirt she had discarded on the floor. “You just got your first line right, so my shirt came off… Now it’s my turn to recite.”

“Okay…” Cat said doubtfully, fiddling with her comforter. She wasn’t a virgin in any shape or form, and she and Jade had slept together many times before. But the nature of this “game” only served to foment a heightened sense of tension, and it augmented the bloodrush through her body one hundredfold. Not to mention that she in no way knew the play better than Jade, who had memorized every line days before. Cat found herself remarkably nervous, but shoving it down, she picked up her copy of the play and scanned it. “The previous line was ‘What do you mean by that?’”

Jade’s brow furrowed before she remembered. “‘A schemer! ...Yes, my sweet schemer, don’t look at me like that...’”

“Hmph!” Cat pouted, disgruntled that Jade had gotten the entire line right. She was wondering if being teased (though eventually, fucked) by Jade was really any better than whiling away the hot summer day in boredom. But suddenly, Jade’s hands were tugging up her shirt impatiently over her head, and Cat couldn’t bring herself to leave Jade’s icy green eyes. “Hey!” she still managed to protest, scowling at Jade’s devilish grin.

“There. Now it’s your turn.” Jade returned to her place at the foot of the bed, appearing to drink in the sight of Cat’s almost-fully exposed torso. Cat felt her body heat up under that cold gaze, but she attempted to keep her cool as she tried to think of her next line. She sifted through what she could remember, furrowing her brow in concentration.

Cat cried out as Jade suddenly grabbed onto her ankles and yanked her forward, forcing her into a supine position. She struggled to get up but Jade was holding her fast, looking up at her with those glimmering, hungry eyes. Her struggles were subdued as Jade brushed her thumbs across the knobs of her ankles, and Cat felt the shivers ripple through her body. She wanted to melt into her bedsheets.

“It’s your _turn,”_ Jade emphasized in a soft growl, the sound so low and guttural it sent shivers up Cat’s spine. Cat’s cheeks burned as she stared down at her girlfriend.

“‘S-Schemer? I don’t understand…’” she barely choked out, trying and failing to mask the breathiness behind her voice. Too late - Jade already knew the effect she was having on the poor girl beneath her. Reaching back to unhook her own bra and toss it off the bed, Jade replied with her line.

“‘Yes, you beautiful, fluffy little owl… You see now, for a whole month I have done nothing, I’ve thrown everything aside, I seek you eagerly – and you love it, you absolutely love it…” Jade skidded her nails absently along Cat’s legs, drawing out little shivers. “Well then, I am conquered, you knew that without asking. I submit. Take me!’” Jade breathed those last words with a growl in her voice, punctuating them by suddenly digging her nails into Cat’s thighs. Cat yelped, her hands jumping to Jade’s wrists.

Cat could only look down at the expectant girl through hazy eyes, her breaths shortening. Jade drew her fingertips down and grazed them down along Cat’s calves, and before Cat could stop it, a soft, breathy moan left her lips. Jade grinned and allowed herself to move further up, her fingers tracing patterns upon Cat’s thighs again. Without waiting for Cat to do it herself, she hooked her fingers under the hem of Cat’s skirt and tugged it down slowly. The lust expressed in the play was only accentuating the situation’s feverishness, and each of Jade’s words sent another rush of blood to poor Cat’s head. She swallowed.

“‘You’re out of your mind!’” Cat recited. She gained the confidence sufficient to will her hands to move to Jade’s pants and undo the zipper, pulling the jeans down the rest of the way as her lust outpaced her timidity.

“‘You’re shy.’” Jade responded without missing a beat, and her fingers reached behind Cat’s back to unclasp her bra. Cat felt her ears turn pink as it was discarded, and she was left in only underwear. She watched Jade’s eyes devour her exposed skin fervently, saw those half-parted pink lips eager to taste her. Cat’s head spun at the prospect.

It was in this fearful haze that Cat realized she had completely forgotten her next line. She panted softly and tried to gather her thoughts, but they refused to arrange themselves into coherence. What had Jade just said? Had she always looked this gorgeous? Why did Jade have to look at her right in the eye from that place between her legs? Cat stared up at Jade’s face in fright, losing herself ever more in her eyes. As her silence dragged on, Jade grinned.

“Poor Kitty. Guess you have to watch me put my bra back on,” Jade said, smiling as she reached down to the floor.

 _“No!”_ Cat cried, grabbing Jade’s wrist. Jade snapped her eyes onto Cat’s and gave her a look that could freeze whiskey. But looks such as these didn’t work on Cat. “You didn’t give me a chance to remember!” She gave Jade her best puppy eyes, the ones she knew melted Jade on most occasions.

This, however, did not constitute most situations.

 _“Do_ you remember?” Jade asked pointedly. Upon Cat’s silence, she smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

Cat let go, watching forlornly as Jade put her bra back on.

“Your line,” Jade grinned as she studied Cat’s frustrated expression, “was, ‘I’m a better and more honest person than you think. I swear to it.’”

“Hmph. I could’ve gotten it.”

“But you didn’t.” Jade tapped Cat’s nose playfully, and Cat only glared at her. Jade chuckled before resuming: “‘I’ll leave today, I won’t keep coming here, but…’” Jade’s fingers crept slowly up Cat’s legs until they reached the hem of her underwear. She hooked her fingers underneath it, biting her lip as she looked up at her breathless girlfriend. “‘Where shall we meet? Tell me quickly: where? Someone might come in here, so tell me quickly.’” Jade pulled the underwear down at a torturously slow rate, and Cat began squirming as she grappled at the sheets. Jade drank in the sight of her exposed wet core, its scent driving her nearly mad. She leaned closer to it and shut her eyes, allowing the smell of Cat to consume her senses. “‘You’re so lovely, so luxuriant... Just one kiss…’”

“‘S-Spare me… Leave me in - _a-ah!’”_ Cat cried out as she felt Jade’s lips press against her swollen heat, and she thrashed about as the mouth gave way to Jade’s tongue. Jade stopped when Cat refused to continue, smiling up innocently from between Cat’s legs. Cat gritted her teeth and tried to contain her escaping heart, screwing her eyes shut tight. “‘Leave me… in peace… No!’”

Jade chuckled at Cat’s struggle before she reached behind herself to unhook her bra once more. “Good job, Kitten…” she breathed, smiling as she took note of Cat’s poorly concealed wandering gaze. “‘Come to the birch grove tomorrow… Yes? You’ll come?’”

“‘Let me go!’” Cat recited, her heart leaping as Jade leaned back to reach for her own underwear. Her fingers stopped at the hem as she waited for Cat to finish. Cat scowled impatiently up at her, chest heaving. “‘This is terrible…’”

With that, Jade stripped herself of the last remaining piece of clothing and wasted no time in lowering herself to the bed, wrenching Cat’s thighs open, and burying her tongue within her slit. Cat gasped sharply, and her hands flew to Jade’s hair, where they tightened into fists and tugged, eliciting a groan from Jade.

“J-Jadey…” Cat mewled, her ankles locking behind Jade’s head. She was trying and failing to keep still, her back arching up off the mattress.

“Stop moving,” Jade growled, pressing a hand to Cat’s stomach to press her back down. She stopped her ministrations to float a finger to Cat’s swollen clit, swirling circles around it and biting her lip as she watched Cat’s breaths become ragged.

“Bossy…”

“What?” Jade barked, removing her fingers. Cat squeaked, her hips rocking futilely against the now empty air.

“N-Nothing!”

Jade raised an eyebrow at her. Cat lowered her gaze guiltily as her face flushed. Jade said nothing, and did nothing, for several moments.

“Am… am I in trouble?” she whispered as the silence continued to extend.

“Get up,” Jade ordered, rising to kneel on the mattress. “On your knees.”

“Okay…” Cat gulped and raised herself uncertainly onto her knees, positioning herself in front of Jade. She refused to meet the taller girl’s eyes.

There was another beat of silence before Jade’s fingers feathered up to Cat’s loose tresses and combed through them gently, lulling her into a warm sense of security until Cat had forgotten altogether that she had provoked Jade’s anger. She shut her eyes and smiled, raising her hands to Jade’s waist. But Cat’s folly was recalled rudely into her memory as Jade suddenly gathered Cat’s hair in a hand and tugged down, eliciting a sharp cry as her head jerked backwards. Jade grasped Cat’s jaw and leaned so close that their lips barely brushed together in an open-mouthed kiss, and Jade watched the pain and hunger brim in Cat’s eyes. She felt the hot, ragged breaths from Cat’s mouth brush against her cheeks. Jade wanted to take her ever more.

“Maybe I’ll forget you said that if you obey me…”

“J-Jadey, please, I -”

Jade yanked her hair back again, harder this time. Cat cried out in pain, but the sound was choked off as Jade’s free hand trailed from Cat’s jaw to her throat and squeezed tightly.

“Jade!” she gasped for air, clawing desperately at Jade’s wrist. Jade noted with mounting desire how her eyes went wild with fright.

“Will you obey me?”

“Yes, yes, I will!”

“Good.” Jade released her throat. She paused to admire the panting mess she had created underneath her before clasping Cat’s jaw again and capturing those parted lips in a heated kiss; Cat responded with desperate fervor, moaning in relief against Jade’s mouth. Jade felt soft fingers ghost against her hips and she broke away from the kiss, giving Cat a warning glare.

Wordlessly, Cat understood she wasn’t meant to touch Jade, and she retreated. Still, however, she felt some sudden, persistent, overpowering ache grip her and guide her hands not to Jade, but to her own heat. She knew she would be in big trouble if Jade saw her touching herself without permission, so she told herself to be quiet. And, beginning to play with herself inconspicuously, she matched the passion of Jade’s second kiss, not letting the breath of a moan betray her.

Jade was too occupied by her work at Cat's mouth to notice. She let her free hand grasp the nape of Cat's neck, brushing her thumb across her cheek. As far as she knew, her Cat’s hands were trembling behind her back, immobile; she had no reason to suspect otherwise, as she knew that Cat knew that breaking any further rules would result in punishment. Jade, however, gravely underestimated Cat’s rebellious nature.

The fact that the game had dragged on so long meant Cat was thoroughly worked up before she had begun pleasuring herself; within less than a minute, she had worked herself up to a fever pitch. She soon found it difficult to contain her sounds, and the rational part of her told her to stop pleasuring herself lest she come. But the rational part of her was soon flooded over with the closeness of the peak, and Cat lost herself chasing it, suddenly breaking from the kiss in heavy gasps and moans that rudely betrayed her.

Jade watched Cat fight for air, that usually soft face contorting in ecstasy, and she immediately knew. Her eyes trailed downwards and confirmed her suspicions - there was Cat’s hand, working quickly at herself, only moving faster as Jade’s eye caught it.

Jade said nothing, only watching intently as Cat brought herself closer and closer. It was entertaining for Jade, at least, to watch her girlfriend play with herself - at least she got something out of it. But when Cat’s eyes shut tight, and her cries rose higher, indicating that she was right on the edge, Jade grabbed the offending wrist and slammed Cat’s back mercilessly upon the bed, effectively forcing a pained cry from Cat’s throat at the shock and at the fact that her climax had been stolen from her. Jade watched mirthfully as the pleasure drained from Cat’s eyes and gave way to disappointment - then fear.

Looking up at Jade’s boiling eyes, Cat knew she was truly done for.

“Thought I wouldn’t notice, huh, Kitten?” she growled as she took Cat’s wrists in one hand and pinned them above Cat’s head. “You thought you could get away with that?”

“I’m sorry, I -”

“It’s too late for ‘sorry.’ That’s your second strike… One more, and you’re out.” Jade smiled absently, her free hand making its way to Cat’s still-throbbing heat. “Don’t make a sound. And keep your hands above your head. Otherwise, I’m leaving.”

It wasn’t the same empty threat Jade had made at the beginning of this “game;” it was sincere, and Cat knew it. So she nodded obediently, steeling her hands where they were above her head as Jade released her wrists.

Without warning, Jade plunged three fingers into her, and Cat had to suppress the cry that threatened to tear from her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly and panted through her nose, fighting the unbearable instinct to reach out and grasp onto Jade, or, at the very least, the sheets. It didn’t help that when she gathered the strength to open her eyes and look at Jade, the girl only sneered down at her scornfully and curled her fingers upwards. This action nearly threw Cat over the edge once more - her back arched high off the bed, and her eyes rolled back in her head - but she suppressed her orgasm the best she could. Jade, however, must have noticed the fear in her eyes, for her smile grew.

“You’re close again, aren’t you, Kitty?”

Cat nodded vigorously, hoping that Jade would let her finish. But when her smirk only deepened, Cat’s heart sank. There was no way that that was a good sign. Her suspicions were confirmed as Jade suddenly slowed her pace until she was barely moving inside Cat, and she swirled her finger teasingly around Cat’s clit.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say you are… got it?”

A high-pitched whine nearly broke from Cat’s throat. Jade pinched her clit and growled firmly, “I said, _‘Got it?’”_

Cat nodded helplessly as she struggled to force down the mounting threat of her climax, turning her head to the side and trying to focus on the wall in the hopes that that would help distract her. Her hands tightened into fists above her head. When Jade suddenly picked up the pace once more, the muscles in Cat’s stomach clenched from the strain, and she finally allowed her mouth to fall open in wet gasps.

Suddenly, she felt feathery locks of hair brush against her collarbones, and she turned her head immediately straight to see Jade hovering an inch over her, still pumping hard and fast into her. Jade was gazing down at her coolly, a soft smile on her face.

“You can only talk when it’s to respond to me.”

“O-Okay…”

“Now, tell me what it is you want, Cat…”

 _“Please,_ let me come!” Cat cried. Her thighs clenched as she forced the cusp back for the umpteenth time, though her determination to do so was quickly thinning. “Please…”

Jade was thoroughly enjoying this. Her smile widened as she watched her girlfriend pulsate with need beneath her; she admired the way Cat’s eyebrows angled upwards, the way she was biting her lip so hard that it had begun to bleed, the way her core was clenching tight around her fingers. She found Cat beautiful all the time, but seeing her sexually frustrated was one of the most gorgeous things Jade had ever seen.

“And why won’t I let you come?”

Cat couldn’t respond. Her energy was being sapped by the effort it took to hold herself back; she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything but that. She only shook her head uselessly.

“Answer me,” Jade snapped, delivering a particularly rough thrust into Cat’s core. Cat yelped, but she still refused to answer. Jade’s fury rose to a peak. “Five!”

“D-Don’t count!”

“Four.”

“Jadey…”

“Three.”

“Please!”

“Two.”

Cat shut her eyes tightly and whined. “Because I was mean to you and then I touched myself without asking first! And I know I’m not allowed to do either of those things, but I did it anyway because I -” Cat broke off to catch her breath, not daring to look Jade in the eye. “Because I like it when you do this to me…”

Jade smiled in satisfaction. Her evident embarrassment filled Jade with arousal; she would be lying if she said she didn’t take great enthusiasm in humiliating her girlfriend. “That’s a good kitten…” she murmured, angling her fingers to plunge into Cat at the perfect angle. Sure enough, Cat began to thrash, her ability to hold off crumbling further. Jade smirked.

“Not yet,” she reminded Cat. A high whine broke from Cat’s throat.

“Please!” Cat cried, her stomach heaving, and Jade noted with pride the sweat beading on Cat’s abdomen.

“No,” Jade replied simply. Cat clenched her teeth and fists, wondering for how long those stars had been swirling in the corners of her vision.

Warmth pressed against Cat’s forehead. She opened her eyes to see Jade resting her head against hers, watching Cat with lust-darkened eyes as she continued her various tortures. Cat strained up to kiss her, but Jade provocatively moved away, and then back towards her again. Each time Cat tried to kiss her, Jade pulled back just out of reach, the teasing grin on her face widening as Cat’s frustration grew.

“Please, Jadey,” Cat choked out, forgetting the rules.

“Work for it, Catarina,” Jade whispered. Cat tried once more, only for Jade to move backwards again, a challenge glittering in her eyes. Cat understood. It was a provocation. A pass to break the rules, if she dared.

Cat’s eyes narrowed, and caution was thrown to the wind. She wrapped her arms around Jade’s head, pulling her in for a rough, passionate kiss that they both expressed deep appreciation for. Her fingers dug deep into Jade’s back, her legs wrapped around Jade’s waist, and her moans heightened into Jade’s mouth. Jade could feel it approaching in the way Cat’s nails were clawing at her back, and by the tone of her moans. She broke away from the kiss to watch Cat’s strained expression, grinning as she saw those half-dazed eyes turn onto her own. She was begging with her gaze. Jade chuckled softly.

“Come for me, Cat.”

It was as if every ounce of Cat’s pleasure had been pent up behind a flimsy wooden wall, and the dam suddenly burst, rent by the water and sent flying up into splinters. Cat screamed as every part of her was split with the sudden explosion of fire that ran white-hot through every part of her body, her vision rendered nothing more than an eruption of all of her favorite colors, which was all of them. The world felt completely still, yet bursting at the seams with life that singed the edges of Cat’s veins. She felt languid relief, leaving her whimpering, breathless, and limp as it took its course and drained from her.

Jade settled next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She kissed Cat on the lips, and Cat returned it feebly. Jade laughed and watched as Cat tried to catch her breath.

“Too much for you, Kitten?” she asked gently, tucking Cat’s hair behind her ear. Cat smiled and nuzzled her face absentmindedly into Jade’s palm.

“Never,” she replied. It was the truth. Cat always loved the way Jade treated her. Especially afterwards, like this. “It was perfect.”

Jade thought about saying something heartfelt, but she snorted instead. “You are _so_ sweaty, oh my God.”

“Go away!” Cat laughed, playfully shoving Jade away from her.

“Hey, we can always take a shower together.” Jade wiggled her eyebrows, snapping her teeth at Cat provocatively.

“Don’t tempt me… I still have to memorize that play.”

“Fine, fine… Let me grab some cold lemonade for your sweaty self and we can go back to doing that.” Jade pressed another kiss to Cat’s forehead before slinging her legs over the bed and heading to the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob, turning back around with a playful smile. “Hey, we don’t have to put our clothes back on, right? Maybe it’ll give us some… deeper insight on the play. Or some artistic bullshit like that.”

Cat giggled. “Sure, Jadey. I’m sure Astrov would like that a lot, anyway.”

“Awesome!” Jade pumped her fist in victory before she disappeared downstairs.

Cat settled comfortably into the warm sheets with another disbelieving giggle. _This world is crazy._ She smiled and shut her eyes sleepily, wondering what on Earth she had ever done in her life to deserve someone as perfect for her as Jade.


End file.
